


Faux Friends

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: In the aftermath ofHFMO, Hutch runs into some old friends.





	Faux Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble, written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 challenge 459: Old Friends.

Hutch introduces them as 'old friends,' but his too-polite smile gives it away: friends by marriage. He probably hasn't seen them since the divorce. Bad luck, running into them now.

When they're gone, Hutch says miserably, "They blame me for what happened, I think."

It pisses me off. Vanessa's still making his life a living hell, even from the grave.

"Fuck 'em. They know you were cleared," I say. "If they still think you're somehow responsible, then they ain't your friends."

"Yeah. I know the difference," he says, slinging an arm over my shoulder. This time, his smile is real.


End file.
